Template talk:Red
GATO was never a red alliance. There was a joke 'GARO' alliance made by Grenval of GATO in 2006, but it never actually existed in reality -- it was just a troll thread. Soviestan 21:36, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :hmm... i believe it was added due to this statement on the Brown team history page and a similar one on the Red team history page: "The first major event for the Brown team was when the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO) moved there as a permanent settlement in early February 2006. Originally GATO had been Green and Red, but when the New Pacific Order (NPO) came along and settled into red, GATO decided it would give them space and move over to Brown, where there were no other alliances." Lol pie 18:51, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Until the NPO no alliance had an official colour, instead basing themselves on geographical locations (see: the names of CATO and NAAC for clues as to where they were located). GATO may well have had most of its membership in green and red during the first few days of CN, but this would just have been coincidence (which wouldn't have been hard, since they only had about 5-10 active members). Their first official colour was brown. I don't think GATO were ever or could ever be considered a red alliance. Soviestan 13:03, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::You will find that alliances did in fact sponsor official colors prior to NPO. I have remedied the conflict (hopefully) by changing GATO to CATO (still links to GATO page) and adding the OD-Alliance (which later became IRON). (See Cybernations timeline for more info) General Mazur 23:56, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::Also, Soviestan, Vox Populi is still a Red Team alliance. General Mazur 20:58, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Vox Populi Vox Populi has now been declared a Multi-Colored alliance in IRC. Flak attack 21:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC)As a further note, Vox may have disbanded, but they left the red team before they did so, so they should stay under moved, not disbanded. They only go as disbanded on yellow. ::No, they moved to Yellow but later announced a return to Red during the Karma War. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) FIRE I'm under the impression that FIRE did, as a whole disband. I've been told by multiple people that they have, including Francesca who was a former government member and still maintained ties with people in the alliance. In any case, this thread has been started on the subject, so I guess we'll get a clear answer soon enough, though it seems several people there are saying that they have disbanded. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk · My home :Yes, I am aware that they were disbanded by their government. This does not, however, mean they have ceased to exist as an alliance. There are still numerous people on the AA, which in itself indicates to me that they still exist. Take -SE- - it was disbanded a while back by Silent, who claimed he could do so as its true government. But it still continued to exist long after, and finally merged into INT. So I think, for the time being, leaving FIRE on the template is appropriate. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Very well then, we'll leave it as it is for the meantime. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk · My home